Wrong Bed
by Renthead015
Summary: The Vega sisters find themselves in an awkward situation. Jori, Brina, and implied Cabbie. Rated T for mild swearing and suggestive language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.**

Robbie Shapiro sat at a table with his newlywed wife Cat as their wedding reception died down. Slowly guests were making their way toward the couple to say their goodbyes and find cabs or their sober friends to drive them home. The members of the wedding party wouldn't have that problem, Cat made sure that all of her bridesmaids and the groomsmen had rooms booked at the hotel next door to the reception hall.

Amongst those in the wedding party was Tori Vega who was currently on the dance floor letting off the rest of her energy. As she danced with her sister a hand settled on her waist. She felt a body lean into her back and a pair of lips breathing on her ear.

"I'll meet you up at the room in five minutes," Jade West's voice rang out in her ear. "I'll take the stairs, you can take the elevator."

Tori turned around in time to see Jade swaying her hips as she strutted off the dance floor. She grinned at the sight and turned back toward her sister who apparently hadn't noticed Jade's presence before.

"Hey Trina? I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm really tired."

"Yeah me too," Trina answered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early," Tori smiled as she watched her sister depart from the dance floor. Tori hurried off toward Robbie and Cat congratulating them once again before racing toward the elevator. And it couldn't arrive fast enough as she anxiously waited as it descended to the ground floor.

Trina Vega could not wait to get to her room. Of course she had been having a great time with Tori and her friends but she was sure to have more fun tonight. She had to hurry to the room so that she could ready herself for bed with the brand new nightgown she bought just to surprise a certain someone. Just the thought of what would happen once he saw her ready and waiting for him made her shiver with delight. Beck didn't even know what was coming to him.

After what seemed like an hour, the elevator finally reached the fifth floor. Trina made her way down the hall after first glancing down at her keycard to double check the room number. She looked up in time to see the door on the left-side of the hall and she quickly slid the keycard into its slot. When she pushed the door open the room was pitch black which was fine with her. She shut the room door, placed her keycard on the coffee table, and turned on the lamp. Looking through her suitcase, she found the nightgown and made her way to the bathroom.

Trina made quick work of getting ready in the bathroom, then she made her way back to the main room. After dousing out all the lights she snuggled herself into the bed making herself comfortable. _I hope Beck comes soon, these sheets are amazing._ The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep before she had her fun.

/ / /

"Finally!" Tori thought aloud as the elevator finally opened up on her floor. It had seemed almost like an endless journey between waiting for the elevator and watching the numbers illuminate for five floors. She let out a frustrated sigh but pulled out her keycard and made her way to her room which wasn't too far from the elevator. She looked around even though no one was around, and turned to the door on her left.

The giddy feeling in her stomach intensified as she slipped the keycard into the slot and watched the red light on the lock change to green. She pushed the door open to complete blackness. There were absolutely no lights on and the curtains were drawn, just the way Jade liked it. As she shut the door Tori let her eyes adjust to the dark. She knew the layout of the room because she had changed there earlier along with the rest of the bridal party, so she walked forward dropping her purse on the coffee table along with the key card as she walked by.

As she approached the bed her eyes adjusted enough so that she noticed Jade was already waiting there for her. "I'm sorry it took me so long," she whispered. "But I'm here and I am so ready."

Tori unzipped her dress and took it off. She wanted Jade to have as little clothes as possible to rip off of her. She scooted onto the bed as she noticed that Jade's breathing had already evened out, she was sleeping!

"Oh come on, I didn't take _that_ long did I?" Tori whined.

She received no answer. The even breathing that came from the body in front of her was the only response. Tori let out a sigh of defeat before cuddling up to the warm body in the bed and placing a kiss on the occupant's stubbled cheek…wait a minute.

/ / /

Trina roused from her deep sleep as she felt arms wrap around her body. _I can't believe I fell asleep!_ She thought but she felt much better knowing that Beck was here now to enjoy her little show. She turned and asked, "What took you so long?"

Suddenly her eyes met surprised, blue-green eyes that definitely did not belong to Beck. Trina opened her mouth to scream but instead a scream rang out from next door. One that sounded a lot like…

"Tori," Jade said as she dashed off the bed. Trina watched in horrified confusion before she followed Jade out into the hallway. As they stepped into the hallway Beck came rushing out to the room next door to them with a rabid Tori chasing him with what looked like a tube of lipstick. When Tori noticed Jade and Trina in the hallway she stopped inches away from Beck and turned toward them.

It was then that Trina noticed both Beck and Tori's state of dress, Beck wore nothing but a pair of boxers while Tori was in just a bra and panties. Trina furrowed her eyebrows and Jade looked livid but then Trina noticed Tori taking in her own state of dress; Trina was wearing her brand new nightgown and clearly had no bra on underneath. She looked to her left and saw that Jade was wearing a t-shirt and panties. She quickly realized the conclusion that Tori had drawn, but she definitely had some explaining to do.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tori replied with just as much attitude.

"Why are you running out of Beck's room without any clothes on?" Trina chimed in.

"Why are you out here in sexy lingerie with Jade?" Tori questioned as she stepped closer in anger.

"Vega…" Jade pushed on.

Trina realized the only person who hadn't said anything was Beck. She glanced over at him and saw a grin forming on his face. "Is there something funny about this Beck?" she asked angrily. "I'm telling you right now if you're fucking my sis-"

"Ewww! Of course I'm not sleeping with Beck!"

"Thanks Tori, I appreciate the ego boost."

Jade bristled, "If you aren't sleeping together then why are you coming out of his room, _Tori_?"

"You're the one who gave me the stupid key card, why don't you tell me? Maybe you wanted me out of the picture so you could have your way with my sister!"

"That's disgusting!"

"Hey!"

"Ummm…guys?" The four friends turned to see Andre standing in the hallway in a hotel bathrobe. "Maybe you should have this argument inside a room. You're kind of attracting attention."

Looking around the group noticed the few spectators they had drawn into the hallway. Andre motioned for them to go into Beck's room. As the five friends piled into the room Tori moved to grab the clothing she had discarded and redressed. Andre made sure the door was shut before he turned around and asked, "Now, what's going on?"

"Well if you just look at Tori and Beck you'd see-"

"Guys…"

"Maybe you should take a look at yourself Trin-"

"Guys…"

"Vega, you're the only one out here without a fucking shirt-"

"LADIES!"

The arguing trio stopped bickering at the sound of Beck's outburst. Everyone turned their focus to him as he continued, "This is clearly all a misunderstanding. A very amusing one at that," he added with a chuckle.

"I don't see anything humorous about this situation Oliver," Jade stated. "Care to enlighten us?"

"It's simple really, the key cards got mixed up somehow."

Tori looked befuddled, "What? How can that be?"

"Tori, look around," Beck explained, "this is obviously my room. I dropped my stuff off earlier and clearly all of my stuff is in this room. You got the wrong key card."

"Then how did Trina-?"

"The two of you were sitting together most of the night and you even danced together; I think the two of you may have accidentally swapped key cards at some point. I don't know how I mean maybe you took her purse and she took yours, or you both put your key cards down on the table which is kind of irresponsible."

Now Trina chimed in, "That makes sense. I was a little bit careless when I sat down at the table but I could have sworn I put it in my purse right away. Right after I told Tori to keep…hers…I see now."

Both Vega girls began to blush at their realized mistake. Tori was the first to apologize, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah me too," Trina added.

"How could you think Beck was me?" Jade continued to fume.

"The lights were out and he was facing the other way; all I saw was a body in the bed with dark hair," Tori defended herself.

"I think we're skipping around the most important question," Andre said after seemingly staying out of the conversation.

Tori arched an eyebrow, "And that is…?"

"Why did you two have keys to their rooms?" Andre asked pointing to the Vega sisters. "I thought you two were sharing a room with each other."

"Well…um," Tori blushed.

"I…uh," Trina suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

Andre continued, "And Jade, why were you expecting Tori? As a matter of fact why were you so angry by the fact that she thought Beck was you?"

Jade kept her mouth shut and crossed her arms while Beck looked at each of the girls in the room. Finally realization struck Andre.

"Oh my god. You're all sleeping together."

"Eww."

"Andre!"

"That's disgusting!"

The girls all seemed to yell at once. Andre winced, "That's not what I meant. I mean Jade and Tori are sleeping together, and Beck and Trina are sleeping together. At least that's what I gathered."

It was silent for a beat before Beck decided to speak, "Yeah, it's true."

"Beck," Trina whined.

"What? There's no use in denying it. The evidence is all out there."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Trina if we're going to be together why hide it?" Beck moved closer to Trina so he was standing directly in front of her. He grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm tired of hiding. I want to be with you whenever I want. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you whenever I want. So why not just tell everyone now?"

Trina smiled up at Beck before pulling him closer into a long-awaited kiss. Tori couldn't help but smile and feel giddy at the act of love being displayed in front of her. Jade on the other hand….

"Ugh! Gag me."

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade's typical response as Beck and Trina pulled apart blushing. Andre smiled at them before turning to Jade, "What about you? Got anything you want to confess?"

Jade shifted, "What is there to confess? You guys figured it out anyway. Yes, Vega and I are sleeping together. Well sort of," Jade smirked. "We don't really do much sleeping if you know what I mean."

"Jade," Tori whined.

"What? It's true," Jade shrugged.

"But must you be so blunt."

"Look I just want to get out of here so we can get to the _not sleeping_ that we were planning on."

"Jade!"

"What?"

"Okay." Beck decided to break up the bickering match. "Since everything is out on the table why don't we all get back to our rooms so that we don't keep the neighbors up all night."

"We'll try not to keep you up Beck."

"Jade!"

"Bye Jade," Beck said as he ushered his three friends toward the door. "Goodnight Tori. Night Dre."

Each person waved and wished their goodnights. Andre parted ways with the two girls to head back to his room. Tori and Jade made their way next door into Jade's booked room. Once the door was shut behind them Tori immediately walked into the bathroom without so much as a word to Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom door.

"Are you just going to ignore me the rest of the night, Vega?"

Tori could be heard moving around inside the bathroom but chose not to answer.

"That's great. Yeah, just ignore me. I love it when you do that," Jade stated angrily. "You're acting really mature."

It was then that Tori ripped the bathroom door open angrily. "You want to talk about mature Jade? What you did over there, in front of our friends that was not mature. Beck basically told my sister that he wanted to be with her and he wanted everyone to know. He basically asked her to be his girlfriend in front of us. But what do you do? You tell everyone that we have sex."

"They wanted the truth," Jade stated calmly, "so I gave them the truth."

"Really Jade? Is that all our relationship is to you?"

"That's basically the only thing that we are hiding. We go out in public together."

"But we act like we're friends."

"And now we can change that."

Tori narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you want that? Because while Beck made this whole speech for Trina, all you did was confirm that we're sleeping-whoops, I mean _not sleeping_ together."

"Well obviously you knew exactly what you were doing when you entered Beck's room. Obviously you want to be with _him_. So why don't you try to go win him away from your sister."

"What the hell? What would make you say that?"

"You keep asking why I can't be like Beck, so why not go get the real thing."

Tori calmed herself after noticing the hurt Jade was masking with anger. "Jade, you are the only person I want to be with. If I wanted Beck I would not be here right now."

"Well then stop comparing me to him. I. Am. Not. Beck." Jade covered her forehead with her hand before continuing in a calmer demeanor. "Look Tori. There's a reason you chose to be with me and you have to accept that that is exactly who I am. I'm not going to change for anybody."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Yes you are. You don't realize it but comparing me to Beck is a subtle way of asking me to change. I am not the kind of person that will go out and make loving speeches to win the hearts of everyone. I'm not the person who puts on a show in front of people to show the world how much I love them. I'm not that person, but if you want that person I'll understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand if that's what you want."

Tori's expression fell but before she could say anything Jade continued. "I _am_ the person that cares about her friends deeply even though I may not always show it. Why else would I be at this outrageous wedding? When one of my friends ask for help, I may not be the first to volunteer but that doesn't mean I don't have their back anyway. I may no be very affectionate in public but I will hold your hand and kiss you without making other people feel disgusted. I don't like to see other people make out, so why should I be a hypocrite?

"I _am_ the person that will love you unconditionally even if I don't show it all the time. I will love you so much behind closed doors because our love is about us and no one else. Why would I share that with anyone else? Those are _my_ moments to enjoy. They're part of _my_ collection of memories that I can replay in my mind anytime I want. I _am_ the person that will make you feel loved no matter what emotion you are experiencing at the time. I _am_ a loyal and honest person who is completely head-over-heels in love with someone, but is so fucking terrified about what that means. Especially if I'm not entirely sure that that someone feels the same way about me."

Tori was shocked at this sudden revelation. Shocked, overjoyed, and just filled with so many emotions that tears began to form in her eyes. Tori watched as Jade looked at her feet shuffling on the carpet, then at the window behind Tori before slowly meeting her gaze. Realizing her silence wasn't helping Jade's anxiety Tori swallowed in an attempt to keep her tears at bay before speaking.

"Jade, I…that was beautiful. I am so sorry I ever doubted you or how you felt about me. And as I said before, I don't want you to change. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way and I'm sorry I compared you to Beck. I realize how selfish that was of me. You are the most beautiful person I know in every aspect of the word and there is no improvement needed. I can't change you because then you wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with."

Jade's eyes softened as a smile threatened at the corners of her mouth.

"Jade West I am so in love with you it makes me crazy. I am crazy in love with you."

Jade stepped closer to Tori, "More like psychotically." Tori swatted at Jade's shoulder. "Now why don't we just see how crazy in love we can be," Jade added as she backed Tori to the bed.

"Didn't we promise Beck we wouldn't keep him up?" Tori asked gleefully.

"I seem to recall saying we'd _try_. I can't control your volume, only my own."

Tori laughed before she fell onto the bed with Jade on top of her. "Well, I'm glad I didn't make any promises."

* * *

**A/N: It feels like years since I last posted a fic. I really started this one months ago and I just got around to finishing it. Laziness is the only thing I have to blame. I really wanted to post a Christmas fic and a Valentines fic but I just lacked the motivation until now. I'm glad I finished it just in time for the 4 year anniversary of the premiere of Victorious. Hopefully, I can get more fics out since I'm not doing much else besides working.**

**Thanks in advance for any follows, favorites, and reviews. They are the only reason I keep coming back. I have to thank Victorious for helping me to realize that I love to entertain people and I love to write. Thanks Victorious.**

**Until next time...**

**~Renthead015**


End file.
